the creepy training of little kelly
by kingkez
Summary: this is my fist try at a story it is the first chapter of a three part story abot a undead warlock


The creepy training of little Kelly

The creepy training of little Kelly

The world of Azerolh is a world divided between two factions the self righteous alliance comprised of the humans, the youngest race in Azerolh at only a few thousand years old they are still finding there way in the new world as a result they have become a versatile race with no real stand out point.

All thou they are the youngest race that doesn't mean they have had little to no influence to the dynamic of Azerolh on the contrary they have been caught up in the battles for the realms because they are a inquisitive race who try and try and explore and learn all they can and in there wanderings they have meet many races and formed friendships with them.

Night elves are one of these friendships the humans have formed beings of grate magic and understandings of the word around them have let the elves live in harmony with the grate forests the elves gave the humans basic training in magic and taught them how to live off the land better making farming there main source of food, good enough so they could stay in one place long enough to establish towns and villages in exchange the humans have offered there allegiance and support in any way the elves have need of.

The elves took the humans up on there offer a few thousand years after the deal was made to fight a grate evil that was spreading across the land this evil was the scourge a army of undead lead by the lich king a being of grate magic and malice.

As the lich kings army's swept across the land the elves and humans needed more alleys so they sent messengers in to the mountains to find the dwarfs who lived in mountain tunnels they used to mine preaches gems and metals out of the earth, if there was one thing the dwarfs loved more then mining it was a good drink and a fight.

The messengers of the humans and night elves arrived at the grate fortress of Ironforge and where ushered in to meet the king he had heard of the humans and seemed to like them because even thou the humans where taller and leaner then the dwarfs he could see some similarities in the two races, however the night elf's messenger was not as warmly greeted because the

Dwarfs and elves had a history that was not to solid the a dwarf explorer by the name of Brann Bronzebeard had once in his famous exploration found a grate vain of copper and gold in a night elf forest and the clan chef of the area of forest had said he may not mine it so returning home in a fluster Brann brought his case to the king of the dwarfs who was his oldest brother hoping his influence might help so king Bronzebeard took his younger brothers grievance to the clan chef who was at the time Melfin Stormrage

One of the gratesed druids the elves ever have or will see agene being such a prolific druid it was his job to protect the forest so when he and Bronzebeard meet he simply repeated his message to the older brother that they may not mine in his forest.

There was forever a smoldering reminisce of the hate and outrage the desisen had caused held on to by fucher generations of dwarfs how ever with the quick thinking of the human messenger he was able to strike the subject that was closest to a dwarfs hart, love of money and beer the humans had both they said if the dwarfs where to help them they could have half the rouile treshery and 10 of all futcher mining jobs in human land wile the elves supply enchanted equipment to make the job easier and more enjoyable for all with that deal the humans made a friend of the dwarfs.

With the dwarfs came a peculiar little race known as the gnomes the gnomes where the cousins' of the dwarfs but they weren't as strong or single minded in stead they loved to invent and build things with for the dwarfs was some times a good thing and other times it was a annoyance for the gnomes liked to try new ways to make the dwarfs mining safer with the dwarfs did appreciate but some of there ideas where a bit much for the dwarfs to understand, there was one gnome whose love was making robots the dwarfs liked his robot pets because they would not need food or training but then one day the gnome, Moe nicknamed gizmo for his love of robots tried to make a robot miner.

That did not go down to well with the dwarfs who spent most of there free time mining, he was brought before the king who at the time was Garn Bronze beard's grate grandson of Brann Bronzebeard expressed his distaste for the idea of a robot miner by banishing Moe from the fort never to return.

With there combined might the Alliance was abele for a time to hold the scourge at bay but then a new race came into the mix the Orcs who where a enslaved race of blood thirsty warriors who had just freed them self's from the scourge by the leadership of a young warcheaf thrall he organized the Orcs to band together when they where dispersed across the land to free them self's.

Having achieved this thrall and his horde of Orcs where traveling around the land of Azerolh looking for a land to call there own on this quest they fond and tussled with the humans on many occasions but when the scourge started to spread across the land the Orcs and the humans put there diffences aside and worked together so the alliance with the help of the Orcs where untimely push the scourge back to the Trustful glades the land they came from.

Wile this may sound like a good thing there was a young human paladin named Arthis who in his quest to defeat the lich king once and for all chases after a legendary sword called Frostmore. After a long and hard fought war Arthis found frostmore and with its power he was abele to kill the Lich King but there was a curse on the weapon and after killing the Lich King the curse corrupted Arthis and under this influence he killed his farther and became king of Stormwind after killing his farther the corruption was complete and he became the new lich king and the war started again but with the loss of the original Lich King there was a brake up of the undead in to the scourge under the influence of the lich king and the dammed that had broken away from the lich kings rule and where trying to establish a normal life after death it is one of these dammed that is our protagonist of our story.

We open in a mausoleum on the out skirts of Deathknole a small village built around the mass graves from the original rule of the lich king a young warlock named Kelly who wasn't very powerful in life as she was to scared of injuring her self has just arisen from the rest that was forced on her in the war ,being not a very skilled warlock she has forgotten most of what she knew so her first stop after waking up she goes to see the warlock trainer who lives in the village to hone her skills.

Looking a round as her eyes adjusted to the light she sat up in her coffin finding it very difficult to do because being dead for three years has stiffened her joints and weakened her mussels but as she sat and recuperated from the strain of sitting up she looked down at her hands that had been her pride and joy in life she spent much time and effort to care of her hands and found them to be mainly intact the years had only rotted away a centimeter from her finger tips with was ok with Kelly for she hated looking after her nails at the discovery of her finger tips missing.

Raising her self out of her coffin she stretched out with a loud creak as her bones released from years of rest after her bones creaked she found it much easier to move. On the wall next to her was a torch so she picked it up out of its bracket as to have a better look at her new surroundings she notices the moss growing on the walls and floor so she then assumes that there must be some water somewhere near, after stretching she walks around searching 4 a surface to see how the years have ravished her.

As she searched she heard a river and that explained why it was cool and damp in the stone room she was in this also explained the moss she saw heading towards the river she stopped just before the river in contemplation

Knowing that when she was alive she was a beauty that had been heard of for miles around her home town gathering her courage with closed eyes she looks into the water holding the torch high as to see as much as she can.

Opening her eyes she is quite relieved to see the she has only lost some of her forehead and a small piece of her left ear with she is pleased about for she can cover them with a hat or hood looking at the rest of her body she finds the main decay has accrued in her joints her knees and elbows are bare but sill strong her skin was harder but not leathery and she was a tinge of green, this worried her but she put that down to the moss on the walls maybe obscuring the light and she was dressed in a plane red robe with frayed edges with she put down to laying in the damp for three years.

Over all she was happy with her appearance she was still beautiful and she had not lost any mobility except she found her jaw a little stiff still she had no one to talk to at the moment so she was ready to go out in to the world and start her new life.

As Kelly emerged from the Tomb she shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around to observe her new surroundings finding her self in a graveyard surrounded by a small village with a church as the main building.

Having got over the initial shock of waking up as a undead in a strange town Kelly decided to make the most of her new chance on life as she walked down a path towards the village she had her first contact with the locals a

Elderly gentleman about five feet tall with what might have been a powerful build when he was younger dressed in rags carrying a shovel talking to him self sitting by a fire.

Kelly took him as to be the grave keeper and as she was not shore where she was she figured it a good idea to talk to him and get some info on what happened to her.

As she approached the old man he didn't seem to notice her and just keep talking to him self "so my little friend what's the latest news from town"

Kelly stopped to think as she couldn't see any one else but the old man she was a bit nerves to approach but he seemed harmless enough so she went up to him and cleared her thought to indicate her presence.

Hearing this the old man turned to look at Kelly and as he did Kelly got a good look at his face by the light of the fire he was sitting by and saw that he like her was a undead he had half his jaw missing and a lot of cracks in his skull but he had a aura about him that even thou he was undead he seemed safe to approach as she drew near she noticed who the grave keeper was talking to, he must have been a warlock before he became the keeper of the grave yard for he had a imp excitedly dancing around the camp fire he was cooking his wolf meat on.

The grave keeper arfter looking Kelly over beckond for her to sit next to him by the fire as she did she felt the warmth of the fire and coudent beleve that she could still feel just like she was alive having sat down and thanking the old man 4 the seat he said is a horse weezing zoice not made any easer to understand with half his jaw missing but Kelly could tell what he was saying and sat and lissend " so my dear are u fresh from the tomb", having slighty drifted in to a daydream by the warth of the fire this snaped Kelly back to realaty or at least what she assumed was realaty " yes sir I just woke up in a box a few hours ago and have been trying to wake up from this dream but I guess it is real I am realy dead" arfter a light chukle " yes u where killed by a scourge and we brought u hear we are the dambed and forsaken we have broken away from the lich king and fight to destroy all the remaning scourge welcome to the arfter life my dear" taken a back by this news that she was realy dead the old man leaned over the fire and took a chunk of meat and handed it to Kelly who took it gratefully and started eating arfter amouthfull she asked the old man if he was a warlock in his day the old man looked like he was trying to remember a happier time and answerd "Yes I was called marvan the magniacent for my imp could do things outhers cant I could teach him tricks that a voidwalker should know and he was good at them I traviled the country chalinging all warlocks I meet to beat my imp and with his new tricks he always won then one day I was versing a powerfull voidwalker and he used sarcafice and I got caught in the blast that's how I lost my jaw and now xrozen my imp just keeps me company as I attend to the graves" listening to the story and eating at the same time seemed hard as when marvin looked up Kelly hadent eaten more of her wolf stake and marvin larphed and looked at Kelly "Yes I get that a lot people eem to like my storys but not me that's why I am working here just me and xrozen here he keeps me company, and does little erends 4 me in the villige if u need some help in rembering the magic of the warlock I can show u all I knew "

Kelly sat and lissend to marvin and considerd his proposle and tried to summen her imp by herself but just couldn't concentrate so she decided to take the old mans help "Ok Marvin I will take your training I could use all the help I can get and would be hounded to except your help" Marvin looked at his imp xrozen " what u think xrozen shale I teach her my old tricks" the imp stops dancing for a moment and in a high voice replied " shore boss why not she needs the help and she is cute I say go for it" Marvin larphs a horse laugh " well if xrozen has never taken to any one so fast consider ur self my apprentice if u will help me look arfter the graves and I will teach you all my secrets of being a warlock" and so began the creepy training of little Kelly

End of chaptor 1


End file.
